Je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer
by Enileme-R
Summary: - Non Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il ne le sait pas, il ne sait pas que... Il ne le saura jamais. - Si Ginny, il le sait, ou alors il le saura un jour ou l'autre. Tu sais toi aussi que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Je dois partir.


La nuit était noire. Une nuit sans lune. Une légère brise soufflait, agitant les quelques feuilles des plantes grimpantes dans la cour de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et soulevant doucement la chevelure rousse d'une Gryffondor de cinquième année. Les yeux levées vers le ciel sans nuage, elle distinguait sans peine les étoiles qui scintillaient sans faiblir.

Elle les enviait. Elles étaient tranquilles, dans ce ciel obscur, sans peine ni tracas. Elles n'avaient pas à se soucier d'une guerre imminente, ou d'un petit ami anxieux. Ginny Weasley poussa un soupire lasse, et se leva du muret sur lequel elle était assise depuis une bonne heure.

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Deux jours auparavant, le directeur de Poudlard avait succombé aux partisans de Voldemort. Deux jours auparavant, Dumbledore était mort, réduisant leurs chances de gagner cette guerre contre les forces du mal.

La rouquine gravit les quelques marches menant au hall d'entrée, et glissa derrière un tableau un peu plus loin pour se rendre au septième étage sans se faire prendre. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez ses frères de lui avoir montré les passages secrets de l'école, sans ça elle n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre Harry le soir, lors de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Seulement, si George et Fred avaient su qu'elle les utiliserait pour ça, elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne les lui auraient jamais montré, et elle sourit à cette idée. Ils avaient beaux être ses grands frères, elle savait avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux quand c'était nécessaire. Et voir son petit-ami en secret était une chose nécessaire.

Eclairée par la lumière de sa baguette dans l'étroit passage, elle avançait d'un pas rapide, trahissant son anxiété. Harry lui avait demandée de venir la rejoindre dans la salle sur demande à minuit, sans lui donner de raison particulière. Les premières fois où il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, il était timide et terriblement mal à l'aise. Puis, petit à petit, il avait pris confiance en lui, et ils avaient réussi à développer une complicité à toute épreuve. Même les regards noirs de Romilda Vane, ou ceux gênés de Ron ne les empêchaient plus de se tenir la main en public, ou de se câliner discrètement. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque Harry était venu après le repas lui demander de le rejoindre, il avait à nouveau été mal à l'aise.

Pour dire vrai, Ginny avait bien vu que le garçon agissait étrangement depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait été le mentor du Survivant durant six années, et voilà qu'il venait à mourir, à peine une année après le décès de son parrain.

Si le soir de la mort du vieil homme, Harry avait accepté la présence réconfortante de sa petite amie, les deux jours qui avaient suivi il avait été presque froid et distant. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la tristesse, de l'angoisse de la guerre, et ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle savait que Ron et Hermione étaient là pour lui, qu'il n'était pas seul.

Mais elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Cette distance qu'il avait mis entre eux, et cet air gêné indiquait clairement qu'il tramait quelque chose, et Ginny n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était restée dehors, dans la cour à observer le ciel. La constance des astres lui avait toujours apporté un certain réconfort, une certaine plénitude. Mais ce soir-là, même la présence de Coquecigrue, venue lui tenir compagnie quelques minutes, n'avait réussi à faire partir la boule d'angoisse de son ventre.

Elle arriva à la salle sur demande légèrement en avance par rapport à l'heure convenue, mais lorsqu'elle y entra, Harry était déjà là, à faire les cent pas devant un feu de cheminé. La pièce était radicalement différente de l'époque où ils venaient s'entraîner avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et ce n'était pas non plus leur chambre habituelle. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Les murs étaient toujours aux couleurs de leur maison, il y avait toujours la même cheminée avec un grand canapé rouge et un tapis brodé d'or devant. Il y avait toujours une petite bibliothèque et une petite table avec deux chaises, un terrain de Quidditch miniature. Mais il manquait un élément. Le plus grand. Et le cœur de Ginny se serra lorsqu'elle ne vit pas le lit double dans le coin de la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sourd, Harry releva la tête vers elle et se stoppa. Il avait encore son uniforme, qu'il avait du remettre après son passage à la douche. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, mais encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses lunettes légèrement de travers, et la jeune fille aurait pu le trouver mignon si elle ne se doutait pas qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Les yeux verts du brun la fixaient avec leur intensité inhabituelle qui la transperçait, mais la seule émotions qu'ils traduisaient était la peur. Harry semblait terrorisé.

Ginny avança doucement, et se positionna face à lui, le laissant faire un pas de plus vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais il ne vint pas. Il ne cilla pas. Finalement, il soupira, et lui tourna le dos, allant perdre son regard dans les flammes chaudes de la cheminée.

\- Harry...

Elle le suivit, et prit tendrement sa main, craignant qu'il ne la retire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, doucement, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, supplia Ginny en s'agenouillant face à lui.

Il passa les mains sur son visage, glissant sous ses lunettes rondes, dans un geste qui montrait clairement qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, puis soupira à nouveau.

\- Ginny, je...

Il souffla à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça ?

\- Je vais partir.

Il marqua une pause, et sa copine lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots, de les dire à son rythme.

\- Avant de mourir, Dumbledore m'a chargé d'une mission. Je ne vais pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Ginny ne répondait toujours rien, se contentant d'assimiler ce qu'il lui disait, toujours en le fixant, son regard lui transmettant tout son amour et tout son soutien.

\- La guerre a commencé depuis deux ans, même si tout le monde ne le reconnait pas, et...

\- Pas tout le monde certes, mais nous oui. Ma famille, Hermione, Neville, Luna, l'AD. Et maintenant que Fudge l'a vu de ses yeux, tout le monde sait qu'Il est de retour. Pour eux ce n'est pas encore une guerre, mais ils savent qu'elle arrive.

Harry hocha la tête, et reprit après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Il cherche à m'atteindre en s'attaquant à mes proches, aux gens que j'aime. Ça a commencé par Cédric, même s'il n'aurait pas dû mourir cette nuit-là. Puis Sirius. Dumbledore maintenant. Qui sera le prochain ? Ou la prochaine ?

Le brun fixa sa copine dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre. Lui faire comprendre qu'il avait peur, peur pour elle. Peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était préparée, mais que pourrait-elle faire si Voldemort la souhaitait morte ?

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, Gin'. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre parce que je t'aime.

Les yeux de la rouquine se remplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait les intentions du Survivant. Et elle secoua la tête.

\- Non Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il ne le sait pas, il ne sait pas que... Il ne le saura jamais.

\- Si Ginny, il le sait, ou alors il le saura un jour ou l'autre. Tu sais toi aussi que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Je vais partir. Je ne sais pas encore où, je ne sais pas encore quand, ni combien de temps. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes, que tu t'inquiètes. Je veux que tu profites des derniers instants un peu calme avant le jour où je devrais l'affronter. Je veux que tu sois libre. Je veux que tu vives.

\- Harry...

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Ginny, tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi pour que mon coeur t'oublie. Mais je t'aime trop pour te garder auprès de moi dans cette guerre. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité.

Un silence s'installa, lourd, pesant, durant lequel ils ne cessaient de se fixer, les yeux brouillés de larmes pour Ginny, le visage tremblant pour Harry. Il avait pris sa décision, elle le savait, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Et elle savait aussi qu'il avait raison, que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre pour tous les deux.

Alors elle baissa le regard, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever. Le visage impassible.

\- Alors je ne te demande qu'une chose Harry.

Il leva ses iris vertes vers elle, prêt à tout pour la fille qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Ginny, le visage fermé, se tourna vers le foyer et les flammes réconfortantes, silencieusement, et le brun attendit patiemment qu'elle fasse sa requête.

\- Deux, tout compte fait. La première, je veux que tu restes en vie, coûte que coûte. Que tu fasses attention à toi. Je me doute bien que mon frère et Hermione seront avec toi, et je suis rassurée de la savoir avec vous. Vous seriez morts beaucoup trop de fois sans elle.

Harry, dans son dos eut un petit sourire amusé. C'était vrai que sans sa meilleure amie, il n'aurait pas survécu au filet du diable en première année. Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle, sans pour autant la toucher. Mais la jeune fille le sentait, elle sentait qu'il était tout près d'elle, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Alors, pour sa seconde requête, elle ne fit que murmurer.

\- Ensuite, je veux t'aimer. Une dernière fois si cela doit être ainsi, si on ne sort pas entier de cette guerre. Je veux t'aimer entièrement, être à toi toute entière, sans barrière, sans que rien ne nous sépare.

Elle se retourna, et planta ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux verts de Harry. Ce dernier ne sourcillait pas, mais elle commençait à voir du rose apparaître sur ses joues, et elle sourit tendrement. Doucement alors, elle leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du garçon en face d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du contact sur sa peau, et enroula alors ses bras autour de Ginny pour la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, et ce fut à son tour à elle de fermer les yeux, le visage blottis dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Ginny ne se mette à embrasser doucement la peau fine et blanche du cou de Harry. Sous ses lèvres, elle sentait dans l'artère les battements de son coeur qui s'accéléraient, et elle sourit. Elle adorait provoquer ces sensations chez lui.

Elle fit remonter ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, les fit glisser tout du long la parsemant de baisers et de léger coups de langues, tandis qu'elle sentait des mains chaudes glisser sous la chemise de son uniforme le long de ses côtes. Lorsqu'elle arriva face aux lèvres entrouvertes du brun, elle s'arrêta un instant, et leva ses yeux pour se perdre dans le vert de ses iris.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours Harry, souffla-t-elle. Peu importe si tu pars, peu importe si tout ce termine après ça, je t'aimais avant de te connaître, je t'aime davantage maintenant que je connais chaque facette de ta personnalité, et je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer parce que tu t'en vas.

Harry fondit alors sur ses lèvres, les embrassant avec force, lui montrant par la même occasion que c'était réciproque. Il la serra davantage contre lui, ses mains caressant son dos, ses hanches, ses épaules, descendant dans le creux de ses reins pour rapprocher leurs intimités. Ginny déboutonnant alors précipitamment les boutons de leurs chemises alors qu'il les faisait avancer en direction du lit que la salle sur demande avait finalement fait apparaître. Les vêtements valsèrent sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser.

Ce n'est que complètement nus, allongés sur les draps blancs, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et leur première fois n'avait pas été un réel succès. La seconde fut mieux, la troisième un peu meilleure. Qu'en allait-il être de la quatrième ? Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seuls dans cette pièce, et Harry appréhendait. Il aimait Ginny. Plus que tout. Elle le rendait complètement fou, et s'il venait à mourir en cherchant les horcruxes, il voulait qu'elle garde un bon souvenir de lui.

Devinant ses angoisses, la rouquine sourit tendrement, et retira ses lunettes rondes pour les poser sur la table de chevet, où deux flacons remplis d'un liquide argenté reposaient. Elle les attrapa et en bu un cul sec, Harry faisant de même avec l'autre.

Puis ils se fixèrent à nouveau, le brun devinant le visage de sa copine à travers ses yeux myopes. Mais il le connaissait par coeur. Il savait exactement où étaient ses tâches de rousseurs, à quel endroit se trouvait se grain de beauté dans son cou, quelle forme avaient ses yeux et quelle en était la couleur.

\- Moi aussi, je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer, Ginny Weasley.

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Un sourire plein d'amour et de tristesse. Alors Ginny passa doucement sa main sur la joue du brun, la caressa, et commença une longue descente le long de son cou, puis de son torse, pour s'arrêter juste au dessus de son intimité. La respiration saccadé de Harry la fit sourire franchement, et elle se mit doucement à jouer avec lui, caressant son aine, ses bourses, sans jamais toucher son pénis en érection. Il gémit, et décida lui aussi de s'amuser, embrassant les tétons tendus de la rouquine, s'appuyant sur un coude pour descendre sa main sur son ventre, vers son intimité à elle aussi.

Puis finalement, il joua avec ses lèvres à la recherche de son clitoris, et Ginny attrapa de pleine main son membre tendu, le faisant gémir à nouveau. De son autre main, Ginny le guida, décidant qu'elle préférait qu'il glisse un doigt en elle, et sur des rythmes différents, ils firent jouer leurs mains, leurs souffles s'accélérant de plus en plus, se mélangeant, leurs lèvres s'embrassant fougueusement chaque fois que Harry lâchait un sein de Ginny.

La rouquine ne tenait plus, elle avait besoin. Besoin de lui, de le sentir à elle, de le sentir près d'elle, de le sentir en elle, alors de sa main libre, elle approcha le bassin de son petit-ami, et guida son sexe à l'intérieur du sien, dans des soupirs de soulagement, avant que le brun ne se mette doucement à faire des vas-et-viens, les accélérant sous la demande de Ginny, les amenant toujours plus près de l'extase. Elle s'accrochait à son dos, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, comme si elle voulait qu'ils ne fusionnent, pour ne faire qu'un à jamais. Et finalement, elle sentit son corps se paralyser et se tendre, alors que Harry accélérait encore, la pénétrant plus fort, les faisait jouir à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Le Gryffondor se stoppa alors lentement, restant en elle, sur elle, contre elle, son visage enfouit dans son cou pour récupérer sa respiration. Et il sentit alors le corps sous le sien se mettre à trembler. Il voulut se redresser pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais Ginny le serra contre elle avec force, laissant de gros sanglots lui échapper. Paniqué, Harry ne put que répondre à son étreinte et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Je t'aime Harry, souffla Ginny, encore secouée de sanglots. Je t'aime tellement.

Une boule lumineuse, un patronus coupa le mariage dont la fête battait son plein. Les mangemorts étaient en route. Ginny, qui dansait alors avec Luna, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle le vit alors, perdu dans la foule qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Harry cherchait lui aussi quelqu'un, et leurs regard s'accrochèrent. La rouquine n'eut pas besoin de comprendre, elle savait. Elle lui sourit, et un instant plus tard, Hermione empoignait l'homme de son cœur en même temps que son frère pour les faire transplaner, et ils disparurent dans un craquement qu'elle n'entendit pas à cause des cris autour d'elle. Mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

**Et voilà ma 1e Hinny ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) **


End file.
